metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wagnike2
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Metro 2033 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse hey there Good job on starting the Metro 2033 wikia. I'm going to try and help out here for a while. I've been getting tired of the COD wikia anyways, so I guess I'll help you keep the wikia in order and stuff. Just saying. So, how's it all going? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 12:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Info.... or a lack of it Whats up Wagnike2- Do you have any ideas why some of these people are making pages but only including a single sentence? I mean seriously this is a great game and all you have to do is pay attention during the game to learn more about the Factions, Mutants, Weapons, etc. -Awesomeflakes i agree i read hunters page.it had said he killed himself so the dark ones didnt eat him.i,ve read the book and playd the game. hunters fate is uncertin(MIA). Plus there is no mention of the dark ones eating anyone.and depending on the ending you got the dark ones are shown to be friendly. Ranjam01 20:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I suppose so. Hey, it's Chris or "Sadist King". I suppose I could be an admin on this site. Thanks Thanks, much appreciated. Maybe we should have some rules regarding adding and editing pages? I have corrected alot of gramatical errors on several pages. Maybe we should clarify to people that proper, english grammer is something they just have to use? If you have anything to say about that, then let me know. ~Chris. I'll do that. Okay, I'll do that. ~Chris. Are you serious? Seriously, I'm not really updated on everything, but Metro 2033 fared well enough for a sequel? Is it confirmed to certainly happen? Will we once again be blessed with another awesome FPS? Sadist King 18:29, June 29, 2010 (UTC)Sadist King Well, this is great news. In fact, I should head to the bathroom before I crap myself. However, what is this so called 3D tehcnology? I mean, isn't every game made in 3D? I'm not so familiar with the technical stuff and so on... Sadist King 18:39, June 29, 2010 (UTC)Sadist King Oh, right! I didn't think that far, bit of a problem that. Sadist King 18:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC)Sadist King DLC help Hello, I need your help. I've downloaded the DLC and don't know how to get the Ranger difficulties. Please help me as I don't know what to do? Please reply ASAP on my talk page on this wiki or post your reply on this link. http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Son_of_Icthar Thank youSon of Icthar 14:38, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Do you have it fore Xbox 360 or PC? Metro 2033 (book) Do you know if the Metro 2033 english book version takes place before, after, or between the game???